


Old Habits Die Hard

by yehwellwhatever



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

Tony glanced at the man next to him in the backseat of the cab. Jethro had been giving him the silent treatment ever since they left the club. In a way, he shouldn't be surprised. Jethro's the jealous type, always had been, but Tony couldn't help but slip back to his old self when the man in the club had flirted so openly with him. In the beginning, he'd tried to ignore it, not wanting to do anything to upset Jethro. But as Jethro had gone off to the urinals, the man had approached him and they'd ended up dancing.

At first, it had been a song with a steady beat, their bodies barely touching. But as the beat of the music gotten faster, they instinctively moved closer until their bodies were plastered together from nipples to groin. It didn't take long until the man, who would have been very appealing to go home with if he wasn't so deeply in love with Jethro, was almost humping his leg, rubbing his groin up and down Tony's left thigh. Tony had to close his eyes to control himself, even though he was always semi-hard, if Jethro caught him…

His thought ended abruptly as he felt a pair of firm lips on his at the same time as he felt a very familiar hand on one of his shoulders yanking him back.

The look in Jethro's eyes had said it all, betrayal, disappointment and hurt shining as clear as a full moon on a cloudless summer sky. Not a word had passed between them since and Tony knew that the clock was ticking. The longer he left it, the harder it would be to get Jethro's forgiveness. As the saying goes, better strike while the iron is hot…

He moved his left hand casually over the empty middle seat, stopping it as it came to rest above Jethro's. It stayed there a fraction of a second, until Jethro moved his away. Looking Jethro in the eyes, Tony could see Jethro glaring at him.

"Come on Jethro," Tony whispered, glad that the division was up between them and the driver. "I've told you I'm sorry, what more do you want?"

"Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore, Tony," Jethro said, equally as low, the harshness in his tone barely able to contain how upset he was.

"I love you, Jethro. Only you, you know that, don't you?" Tony's voice raised an octave in slight desperation.

"I thought I knew Tony… but right now I'm not so sure," Jethro said, shaking his head slightly, not looking at his lover.

They could feel the cab slow down, and Tony was just about to say something when the window dividing them from the driver, lowered. "We're here, gentlemen," he said, watching them through the rear-view mirror. "That'll be $25, thank you."

He'd barely finished his sentence before Jethro had flung a $100 bill at him and dove out of the taxi. Tony hurriedly thanked the driver, slammed the door closed and ran after Jethro who was already halfway up the graveled driveway. Jethro may be fifteen years his senior and not be as fit as he used to be, but he sure as hell could be fast when he wanted to.

In the back of his mind, Tony knew that if Jethro got inside the house, not all things would end well. When Jethro reached the door, Tony could see him standing there for a while, seemingly not moving. "What ya doing, Jeth?" he asked, moving up so he stood close behind his partner.

"I can't find my fucking keys," Jethro all but yelled, banging his hands on the door.

When Tony's not so sober mind had registered what Jethro had said, he got an idea. Leaning forward, he breathed seductively into Jethro's ear. "I've got the keys, Jeth, if you want them you're gonna have to come get them…" As if to enhance his point, he slowly brushed his hand over Jethro's groin.

At the move, Jethro's head snapped around. "I'm not in the mood, ANTHONY," Jethro snapped. "Just let me in dammit!"

Tony looked into Jethro's eyes. There wasn't that familiar fire in them as there usually was when Jethro was truly pissed off, quite the opposite in fact. He could spot, somewhere deep inside, a flash of desire. "Come on, Jethro," he said, nipping Jethro's earlobe with his teeth slightly. "You know you want to…" This time when he brushed his hand over Jethro's groin, a little firmer than the first time, he could feel it twitch slightly and Jethro's breathing catch in his throat. "Yeah Jeth, you want this…" another nip, just below the ear this time. While nipping and kissing alternately down his lover's throat, Tony changed their positions so that Jethro had his back against the door.

As Jethro groaned deep in this throat, moving his hands up and bury them in Tony's hair, Tony knew he'd called this one right. Pressing closer to Jethro, he rubbed their hardening lengths together, causing both their breaths to become labored.

Tony slowly kissed up the length of Jethro's throat, finally capturing his mouth in a heady kiss. The sudden force of the kiss made Jethro gasp and open his mouth. Tony took advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside that hot, sweet mouth which he'd missed the last couple of hours.

It felt like hours later when Jethro broke away for breath, his head bouncing off the wooden door. Moving his hands to Tony's arse and squeezing, he pressed their groins closer together and rubbed up against the younger man. Resting his head in the crook of Tony's neck, Jethro breathed out. "As good as this feels," he started. "We should move this inside, anyone can see us out here…"

"Jethro…" Tony's right hand moved between them and squeezed Jethro's bulge, getting a moan in return. "Don't tell me," a slight brush across the growing bulge. "That you want to take the time to move inside…" Tony lowered the zipper, kissing Jethro's neck. "When it's much more fun to do it right…" he unbuttoned Jethro's jeans and sucked on Jethro's neck, leaving a slight hickey. "…here," he finished, moving his hand inside Jethro's boxers and grabbing his hardening flesh.

"Ahhh," Jethro moaned. "Stop it," he hissed. "Anyone could catch…" he trailed off as Tony slipped his hand further down and weighed Jethro's balls in his hand. "…us," he gasped out at last.

"So?" Tony asked, capturing Jethro's mouth in another breathless kiss. "I don't care," he breathed, looking Jethro deep in the eye. "By the feel of it, neither do you," he added, stroking Jethro's now fully erect cock. When he didn't get a response from Jethro, he stopped all he was doing and moved a step back, drawing a whimper form Jethro.

"Don't you dare stop now!" Jethro growled as he felt Tony's hands on his jeans.

"Wasn't planning to," Tony murmured as he moved jeans and boxers down together, going down on his knees in front of Jethro. Taking in the sight of Jethro's erection, Tony wet his lips as he breathed in the scent of his arousal.

Sweeping his tongue over the head of Jethro's cock, Tony had to put one arm over Jethro's hips to keep him from bucking into his face. Teasingly Tony swept his tongue up and down Jethro's shaft, drawing moan after moan from his lover.

Jethro buried his hands in Tony's hair once again, trying to get his lover to take him in his mouth. "Tones…" he begged, tugging Tony's hair.

"Yeah, Jethro?" Tony asked as he drew back. Looking up at Jethro, his eyes connected with the blue eyes he loved, dark with arousal. "You called me?" Tony teased.

"Did not!" Jethro protested, in a voice that Tony could only describe as a little boy wanting his toy back.

"You did…" Tony said, lapping up the pre-come leaking out of the tip of Jethro's cock. "You said Tones… and tugged my hair to get my attention."

Jethro growled, tugging Tony's hair again. "Stop talking and just get on with it, will ya?" he all but demanded.

"Pushy, pushy aren't we?" Tony said, blowing cold air up the length of Jethro's arousal, making him shudder and more pre-come leaked out of the head.

"You fucking tease," Jethro groaned.

"I'm your tease though," Tony stated, lapping up the pre-come running down Jethro's erection.

"Too right you are," Jethro said with feeling. "And don't you forget it."

"All yours!" Tony agreed, sucking the head of Jethro's cock into his mouth before taking in as much as he could without choking. Opening up his throat he swallowed until his nose was buried in Jethro's pubes. Humming some random tune, he almost caused Jethro's knees to buckle and Jethro fumbled with his hands on the door to steady himself. Failing, he settled for gripping strands of Tony's hair and pulling, hard.

As Tony was about to draw back, Jethro's hips followed, trying to keep himself buried deep inside Tony's hungry mouth. Opening his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, Jethro groaned as he saw himself buried to the root in Tony's mouth. The sight was nearly Jethro's undoing.

Easing up, Tony used one hand to stroke the root of Jethro's erection, while the other rolled his balls in his hand, knowing what it would do to the older man. All the while, he never lost eye contact with Jethro. He didn't need words to know that Jethro was close to coming.

He could feel Jethro's length grow in his mouth and his balls tighten further, drawing upwards. Drawing back, Tony used his teeth to tease Jethro slightly.

"I'm… I'm coming!" Jethro gasped, almost falling down, hadn't Tony steadied him against the door by pressing an arm to his hips as he swallowed all he had to give.

Tony used his tongue to clean Jethro up, before carefully tucking Jethro back inside and fastening his pants. The second Tony let Jethro go; he slid down the wall, drawing several deep breaths.

"You okay?" Tony asked, easing down beside his lover.

"Yeah, fine," Jethro breathed out. "No, scratch that, I'm better than fine." If the Cheshire catlike grin covering his face was anything to go by, Tony would say Jethro wasn't exaggerating. "That was… fantastic!" Jethro grinned. "Fan-fucking-tastic. I can't believe you made me do this though," he added with an afterthought.

"You loved it though," Tony said as he nuzzled the crook of Jethro's neck. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, looking up at Jethro under lowered lashes.

"I don't know…" Jethro pondered. "It might take another apology on your part…" he added, stroking his hand over Tony's obvious erection.


End file.
